Juego de Sangre
by Crislu
Summary: Extraños asesinatos están conmocionando al mundo muggle y mágico. Un equipo interdisciplinar de aurores y policías al frente de los cuales se encuentra Teddy Lupin y June Crevey tratarán de identificar el secreto que se esconde detrás de esas muertes. Pronto descubrirán que ese es el caso más complicado y peligroso al que se han enfrentado...


**Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes y el potterverso son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Los que no conozcáis son de mi propia cosecha.**

**«Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black»**

**Prólogo**

El callejón estaba oscuro, solo iluminado por una pequeña farola de la calle más cercana. A pesar de esto, si entornabas los ojos y te esforzabas por entrever algo, podías adivinar la silueta de tres amplios contenedores, que desprendían un olor nauseabundo, una mezcla de pescado podrido, vomito y un penetrante hedor dulzón que era mejor no identificar.

Este olor se había apoderado de la pequeña callejuela de Saint Nicolás, que daba entrada a dicho callejón, y por esto la gente prefería no utilizarla a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario, usando en su lugar, las calles paralelas.

Pero ese día tres chiquillos de unos 11 años se encontraban en el centro de la calle jugando a uno de sus juegos favoritos.

— Os reto a una carrera por el callejón. Hay que tocar el muro del final y volver aquí, el que gane puede escoge r un nuevo reto.

—Hecho—contestaron los otros dos al unísono.

El que había propuesto la carrera contó desde tres hasta uno y luego gritó:

—¡Yaaa!

Los tres chiquillos salieron disparados hacia el callejón, saltando y esquivando las bolsas de basura que encontraban a su paso. El más bajo, pero también el más rápido, que iba a la cabeza, sintió que algo frio le agarraba la pierna, desequilibrándolo y haciéndolo caer. Cuando se volvió para ver lo que era no pudo reprimir un fuerte grito. Debajo de un montón de bolsas de basura sobresalía una mano humana.

**0-0**

**Diario Crónica**

**05 de Septiembre de 2023**

**Conmoción en el barrio de San Lucas: Un cadáver entre la basura**

El barrio de San Lucas se encuentra todavía en estado de shock , ayer, miércoles de tarde, tres niños que jugaban en los alrededores de la calle Saint Nicolas, se encontraron con el cadáver de un hombre de mediana edad.

El hombre, cuyos restos todavía no han sido identificados, se encuentra en la morgue del hospital universitario de West London, a la espera de que se le realice la autopsia.

Fuentes policiales cercanas sospechan que la identidad del cadáver se pueda corresponder con la de uno de los drogadictos que frecuentan las callejuelas y callejones del barrio. También se señala una sobredosis como la posible causa de la muerte. Habrá que esperar al resultado de la autopsia para corroborar esta información.

Por otro lado la comunidad vecinal del barrio, vuelve a reclamar más policías y limpieza para sus calles, así como una solución a la delincuencia, prostitutas, y mercado de droga que dicen se produce a altas horas de la noche en sus propias calles, e incluso en sus portales.

"_Todo el mundo sabe que si quieres comprar droga, solo tienes que venir a este barrio. Yo ya no me siento segura viviendo aquí, el otro día me encontré con un hombre borracho, o algo peor, durmiendo en mi escalera. Pero la policía no hace nada. Llevo viviendo aquí más de 50 años, y van a conseguir que tenga que dejar mi casa para poder encontrar un poco de seguridad_" declara una señora a nuestro diario.

0-0

**Diario Crónica**

**06 de Septiembre de 2023**

**Continua sin identificar el cadáver del San Lucas**

Mientras que los vecinos de este barrio se han lanzado a la calle con pancartas pidiendo más seguridad, nada se sabe todavía de la identidad del desconocido que fue hallado muerto por tres jóvenes de apenas 11 años.

Seguiremos informándoles de todos los avances que se produzcan en este caso.

0-0

**Diario Crónica**

**11de Septiembre de 2023**

**La autopsia del cadáver de San Lucas revela que el hombre podría seguir vivo**

El resultado de la autopsia lanza más oscuridad a un caso que parecía estar en principio muy claro. Tras un exhaustivo examen médico, los forenses nada han podido concluir acerca de la muerte del misterioso hombre, que sigue sin ser identificado, a pesar de los esfuerzos de la policía.

Según los resultados del informe, el organismo del hombre parecía estar en perfecto estado, no tenía tampoco restos ni indicios de que hubiera consumido drogas recientemente. A pesar de esto sí se han encontrado unos extraños pinchazos en los antebrazos de nuestro desconocido. Esto es casi lo único que se ha podido concluir con certeza tras el examen médico, ya que no hay más pistas que puedan aportar datos sobre la causa de la muerte.

"_Es la primera vez que me encuentro un caso así. Este hombre debería seguir vivo, no tengo la menor idea de porque no sigue andando_" confiesa el forense.

Revisando en nuestros archivos, descubrimos que estas no son las únicas muertes inexplicables que se han producido en Inglaterra. En 1943 una familia entera fue hallada muerta en su domicilio, sin que ningún experto pudiera explicar las razones de que estas personas pasaran de la vida a la muerte. Pero estos extraños casos no solo se limitan a nuestras fronteras, sino que proliferan en todo el mundo.

Tras conocer estos datos solo nos queda hacernos un par de preguntas ¿Pueden tener algo que ver estas misteriosas muertes a pesar de la gran diferencia de años desde unas hasta las otras? ¿Podrían estar creando las mafias una nueva droga o veneno imposible de detectar en el organismo?

**0-0**

**Diario Crónica**

**12de Septiembre de 2023**

**El caso del San Lucas en manos de las autoridades nacionales.**

Poco se ha avanzado en la investigación del cadáver encontrado en el callejón de la calle Saint Nicolas. El caso, secreto de sumario, ha pasado a manos de las autoridades nacionales.

Muchos rumores apuntan a que se ha creado, o está en proceso de crearse un equipo interdisciplinar para encargarse de la investigación, pues parece que detrás de todo este asunto se esconde algo más grande de lo que la policía quiere hacer creer.

Por lo pronto parece que un registro de uno de los galpones cercanos ha dejado al descubierto otro cadáver y lo que podrían ser los restos de un laboratorio furtivo, quizás usado para cocinar droga. Esta información todavía no ha sido contrastada por nuestro diario ya que son pocos los datos que la policía hace públicos, y la investigación ha pasado a ser restringida, es decir de alta seguridad.

Parece que los únicos que han salido ganado en este asunto son los vecinos del San Nicolas, que cuentan con patrullas policiales que vigilan las calles día y noche, haciendo que gran parte de la prostitución, habitual en pleno día y en el centro de la calle, se halla visto obligada a "utilizar métodos más discretos". Así mismo muchos de los "camellos" que operaban por esas calles han cambiado su ubicación.

¿Continuarán mucho tiempo las patrullas en el San Nicolas? ¿O en cuanto la opinión pública se aleje de la zona volverán a dejarlo a su suerte, para que se vaya convirtiendo poco a poco en un barrio marginal?


End file.
